The present invention relates to a mechanism for a puppet and controls two legs of a puppet to move one by one.
A conventional toy or puppet is required to have a feature of being able to move its limbs so as to attract the children. A proper mechanism is installed in the puppet and includes multiple links which are able to swing or move. The conventional mechanism occupies a large space and involves too many parts so that it is difficult to make a small and interesting puppet. Although some mechanisms have developed to have a compact size, they can only perform simple and un-natural action.
The present invention intends to provide a mechanism which employs eccentric mechanism to reciprocatingly swing two legs of a puppet.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a puppet mechanism for moving two legs of the puppet and comprising a gear box having a gear reduction device received therein which is driven by a motor. An output shaft rotatably extends from the gear box and is engaged with the gear reduction device. Two disks are respectively connected two ends of the output shaft and each disk has an eccentric protrusion extending therefrom. Two swing members each are pivotally connected to the gear box at a mediate point thereof and a slot is defined through a first end thereof so that the two eccentric protrusions are respectively engaged with the slots of the two swing members. A second end of each swing member is connected to respective one of two legs of the puppet.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism that employs rotatable eccentric protrusions to let two swing members swing and the two swing members are mounted by two legs of the puppet.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.